


Submissive Optimus

by HolyFuckItsAMEME



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, more to come - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckItsAMEME/pseuds/HolyFuckItsAMEME
Summary: AKA, Optimus gets fragged into the berth. By literally everyone..I might take requests, don't know yet.
Relationships: to be added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Submissive Optimus

Well ok so I couldn't find a lot of fics where Optimus is just purely the submissive- So I decided, let's make our own sort of a thang!

If you wish, you can post requests/suggestions on this chapter. Anywhere else will be ignored.

I still don't know if I actually will take requests, as it has ended poorly for me in the past, so for now, suggestions are likely.

Any ship goes, as long as there is no rape, fetishes, or underage content. I don't support any of that.  
Aside from that, welcome to this slag-fest.


End file.
